Le plus beau mariage de ma vie
by HebiDoku
Summary: Après dix, ils se retrouvent enfin. . .Le coeur déchiré pour l'un, l'autre le doute. . .Une remise ensemble , le bonheur à la place du malheur. . .HPDM, BZRW, PPGW, HGTN


OS : Le plus beau mariage de ma vie

Il se lève comme il le fait depuis dix ans, l'air morose, le teint pâle, les yeux rougis , les joues humides. Il n'a dormit que quelques heures encore cette nuit, réveillé par son rêve ou son cauchemar qui le hante depuis dix ans . . .Tout le reste de la nuit il ne fait que pleurer , pleurer son désespoir , sa haine, sa vie.

Il va dans la salle de bain , prend une douche qui le remet d'aplomb , se lave les dents, se coiffe puis retourne dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Costume cravate comme pour tout les jours pour se rendre à son entreprise. Il vit dans le monde moldu depuis la fin de la guerre, il est le patron, riche , séduisant, manipulateur et froid voilà ce que voient ses employés moldus.

Il sort de son manoir , va dans son garage et monte au volant de sa BMW noire aux vitres tintées. Il met de la musique, du métal, son genre préféré. Les sons se répercutent à l'intéreieur de la voiture, pour certain ce genre de musique leur donnent mal à la tête mais pour lui, cela l'apaise , lui fait oublier , le temps du trajet, son chagrin.

Il se gare et rentre dans un grand immeuble, tout le monde le salut avec respect il ne fait que répondre par des hochements de tête, il arrive enfin au dernier étage, sa secrétaire, Rose, se lève en lui souriant, c'est la seule personne qu'il respecte ici.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez encore mal mi votre cravate. A croire que vous aimez que je vous la remettes en place.

Il lui sourit et répond

-Qui sait ? Comment vont vos filles ? Et votre mari ?

-Très bien ! Aline rentre au collège la semaine prochaine, elle est surexcitée !

-Je la comprends.

Elle s'approche de lui et remet la cravate en place, Draco pénètre dans son bureau après un dernier sourire, il passe une main dans ses cheveux blond presque blanc, ses yeux argentés s'accrochent à la pile de dossier sur son bureau et il se met au travail. Il reçoit des gens, forme des contrats. Sa vie n'est plus intéressante depuis dix ans. . .

Draco se lève, c'est la fin de la journée, il a un mariage dans le monde sorcier dans quelques heures, il fait un signe de la main à sa secrétaire et rentre chez lui, se change pour une chemise rouge sang avec veste et pantalon noirs , ses chaussures cirés brillent, noires elles aussi.

Il a encore du temps et décide de lire tranquillement, ses lunettes sur le nez, quand il relève la tête, Draco se hâte de transplaner , il arrive devant l'église , il vérifie ses poches et sourit en sentant son cadeau de mariage , il regarde autour de lui et remarque que tout les invités sont dans le jardin, immense, une brune coure vers lui et il reconnaît Pansy, celle-ci lui saute au cou

-Draco !! Ca fait si longtemps !! Tu n'as pas changé ! Un peu plus grand c'est tout.

-Bonsoir, Pansy, Tu vas bien ?

Elle sourit au blond et répond

-Oui ! Et toi ? Si longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu !! Chez les moldus ça va ?

-Oui ça va aucun soucis.

-Dire que c'est Blaise qui se mari ! Avec Ron !

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom.

-Tu sais je l'ai beaucoup fréquenté ! Et Ron est sympa quand on le connaît bien !

-Hm.

-Ah ! On rentre dans l'église , viens !

Elle lui attrape le bras et le tire à sa suite tout en parlant, Blaise les salut de loin, il paraît vraiment stressé alors Draco sourit narquoisement pour se moquer de lui

-Dis-moi , Pansy, ça dure longtemps ?

Elle sourit puis répond

-Oui, le prêtre parle pendant des heures et des heures juste pour entendre « oui je le veux ».

-Oh putain !

-Draco ! Ne jure pas dans une église !

-Ah. . . P. . .Qu'est-ce que je dis alors ?

-Rien tu te tais !

-On peut dormir ?

-Blaise le prendrait mal.

Draco ronchonne quelques minutes puis écoute distraitement le prêtre, celui-ci parle d'amour éternelle , âme sœur et autre balivernes. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y croit plus, il n'a rien su faire dans le passé, il n'a rien fait et il s'en veut. Peut être qu'il ne serait pas partit. . .Peut être. . .Mais après tout, maintenant il n'y peut plus rien. Et pourtant il l'aime, dix ans que ce sentiment le tue à petit feu mais il sourit, il ricane, parle et s'amuse pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, il ne les voit que rarement alors il fait en sorte d'aller bien.

-Draco, psst, Draco !

-Hm ?

-Je ne sais pas tellement comment te le dire. . .

-Pansy. . .Tu me fais flipper là !

-Tu sais, je t'ai dis que j'ai beaucoup fréquenté Blaise et Ron.

-Oui. . .Tu n'as pas couché avec Weasley quand même ?

-Non, enfin avec une Weasley. . .

-Une ? Si je me souviens bien il n'y a que la petite Weaslette.

-Draco !

-Nan ! T'es sérieuse ? Tu as couché avec la dernière ?!

Pansy hoche la tête en rougissant

-Bourrée ?

-Oui. . .Et je ne sais pas si elle s'en souvient. . .

-Tu l'aimes pas vrai ?

De nouveau elle hoche la tête devenant pivoine

-Je ne vois pas tellement ce que vous trouvez aux Weasley. . .

-Tu verras si tu reviens dans ce monde .

Draco se crispe brusquement sur son siège , elle se mord la lèvre sachant qu'elle a dit une connerie

-Mais. . .Chez les moldus c'est bien aussi !

Il devine qu'elle essaye de le rassurer et Draco sourit doucement, soudain c'est au tour de la brune de sursauter, devenant livide, les yeux ouvert en grand

-Pans' ? Ca va pas ? Pans' ?!

Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois puis déglutit

-Draco. . .Ca va pas te plaire. . .

Il fronce les sourcils

-J'avais complètement oublié, parce que ça fait deux ans.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Il est revenu, Harry Potter est revenu il y a deux ans. . .

Le blond sursaute violemment en ouvrant grand le syeux, il devient plus blanc que blanc

-Pansy. . .Comment tu as pu oublier CA ?!

-Je suis désolée ! Mais ça fait deux ans qu'on se côtoie , j'ai donc oublié.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains.

-Oh ! Draco excuse moi !

-Shut vous deux ! S'écrit une personne derrière eux

Mais deux regards plus que noir la font taire , même déglutir

-Où ?

Pansy montre un endroit devant eux d'un signe de tête et Draco suit le mouvement, ses yeux s'attardent sur Hermione Granger de dos, les cheveux lisse coupé au milieu du dos, à côté d'elle Théodore Nott , toujours ses cheveux châtain avec quelques épis . Il passe à Ginny Weasley , ses cheveux roux ondulant jusqu'au hanches en queue de cheval basse et enfin il tombe sur Harry Potter les cheveux toujours en bataille d'un noir de jais , sa nuque bronzé caché par ses cheveux qui semblent avoir poussé, Draco reste un long moment sur le dos du brun puis remarque deux mains liées, une à Potter et l'autre à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas mais qu'il hait déjà. Il sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et baisse les yeux.

-Draco. . .

-Non, Pansy, je vais bien.

Il lui sourit mais elle devine que son sourire est faux, forcé, il reporte son attention sur le couple se mariant et échange un regard avec Ron qui semble surpris de le voir

-Pansy ? Je ne suis pas noté sur les listes ?

-Si, si. C'est Blaise qui a fait les listes.

-Ah, je comprends mieux .

-Quoi donc ?

-Weasley semblait étonné de me voir.

-Ah. . .Je dois aussi te dire que les places sont obligatoires.

-Pardon ?

-A table, les places sont obligatoires alors même si tu es avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas tu dois y rester.

-Oh fait chier !

-Draco !

-Oui. . .Oui

Ils attendent encore un long moment jusqu'à ce que tous entendent

-Oui je le veux. De Blaise Zabini-Weasley le serpentard qui disait qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux.

Draco ricane en y repensant. Pansy semble penser la même chose parce qu'elle a un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Quelques minutes après on entends de nouveau

-Oui je le veux. De Ron Weasley-Zabini

Des applaudissements retentissent en même temps que le prêtre finit la cérémonie. Les mariés attendent un moment que tous sorte avec leurs panier de riz puis s'élance vers l'immense porte de l'église, les lancés de riz rendent invisible la vision du ciel bleu tellement il y en a. Mais cela ne semble pas gêner les nouveaux mariés qui sourient , heureux. Draco les regarde avec une pointe d'envie dans les yeux mais il sourit en les voyant heureux , si lui n'a pas pu avoir son bonheur les autres doivent monter dans les hautes sphère du bonheur. Même Harry Potter . Il ferme ses paupières en soupirant doucement , il ricane tout seul, un peu amèrement, en y repensant. Il était vraiment stupide.

-Malfoy ?! Fait une voix qui est clairement étonné

Il se retourner pour faire face à Harry Potter le seul, l'unique

-Potter. Répond t-il sans froideur

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais invité.

Draco sourit narquoisement, pose sa main sur l'épaule du brun et de l'autre lui montre Blaise

-Tu vois le noir, habillé sur son son trente-et-un ? Hm ? C'est mon meilleur ami. Ca ne se fait pas de rater un jour si important.

Il retire sa main et sourit en voyant Harry sourire en levant le syeux au ciel.

-Je ne savais pas qu'un Malfoy trouvait ce jour si important.

-Tu ne savais pas que je n'ai jamais réussis à suivre la voie des Malfoy ?

Le brun sourit un peu plus. Puis un homme fonce dans les bras du Sauveur-du-monde-sorcier, lançant un regard noir à Draco qui ne fait que répondre par un sourire suffisant

-Sean ? Qu'y a t-il ? Demande d'une voix tendre Harry.

-Je m'ennuyais de toi, chéri. Ledit Sean appui délibérément sur son dernier mot en fixant le blond dans les yeux

Celui-ci n'exprime rien qu'un vague agacement face à ce comportement. Sean se détache du brun et tend une in vers Draco qui la fixe avant de la serrer

-Sean MacRow, enchanté

-Draco Malfoy.

-Vous êtes venu seul ?

-Vous préfériez peut être que je ramène un de mes amants d'un soir ? Pour le mariage de mon meilleur ami ? Voyons , ça ne serait pas poli !

-Malfoy ? Tu es gay ? Demande Harry

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Rétorque Draco étonné

-A Poudlard déjà ?

-Oui.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez. A ce que j'entends.

-Depuis qu'on a 11 ans.

Draco voit la mâchoire de Sean se serrer

-Mais nous n'étions pas tellement en bon therme.

Le blond sourit nostalgique

-Malfoy !

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de sourire quand je dis ça !

-Trop tentant. C'était quand même les années les moins. . .Lourdes. . .

-Ouis. T'as raison.

Un soupire les prends tout les deux . Sean sourit en voyant le groupe se diriger vers les voitures, louées pour l'occasion

-Tu montes avec nous, Malfoy ?

-Je peux venir aussi ? Déclare Pansy

-Soyons fou ! Sit avec un sourire Draco

Harry pouffe

-Tu as changé, Malfoy

-. . . Ouais. . .

Ils montent dans une limousine qui a des rubans blanc sur les vitres, à l'intérieur se trouve déjà Hermione, Théodore et Ginny , Draco les salut d'un signe de tête et Pansy leur fait la bise en souriant puis s'assoit à côté du blond, puis Sean et Harry rentre. La voiture démarre

-Malfoy, ça fait longtemps. . .Euh. . .

-Dix ans , oui je sais.

-Les seuls fois où on peut le voir c'est quand on va chez lui. C'est un miracle qu'il soit revenu aujourd'hui . Explique Pansy. En plus il ne nous invite jamais. Sale gosse !

Draco lui tire la langue, laissant tout le monde abasourdi par ce geste enfantin de la part de Malfoy, sauf Pansy et Sean

-Quelle maturité tu as !

-Tu peux parler ! Tu dors avec une peluche !

-Hey ! Cette peluche , c'est le cadeau que tu m'as fais !

-On avait seize ans !

-Et alors ? C'est un cadeau

-Waouh ! Draco. . .Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi. . .Libéré ! S'exclame Théo

-Ouais je sais, j'ai changé . Sinon qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? Il regarde Ginny

-Euh. . .J'ai ouvert un restaurant. Répond la rousse.

-Un restaurant ? C'est pas trop dur ?

-non ! C'est génial , j'aime a voir des contacts avec les gens et cuisiner ! Alors vraiment ce restaurant est un petit bijou pour moi.

-Tu cuisines bien au moins ?

-Hin, hin. . .Tu viendras goûter !

-Si tu me tues, je porte plainte !

Elle rigole ainsi que d'autres dans la voiture , Draco fixe maintenant Hermione

-Moi, je suis écrivain.

-Quel genre ?

-A l'eau de rose.

-Tu es connue ?

-eh bien, mes livres se vendent plutôt bien.

-La jeunesse à besoin d'amour.

Elle comprend le sens e cette phrase et acquiesce tristement, le blond regarde Théo

-Editeur

-Ah. . .Tu édits Granger ?

-Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé.

Il sourit certain ont beaucoup de chance, il se penche en avant et fixe Harry

-Et toi Potter ?

-Moi. . .Ca fait dix ans que je ne fais rien.

-impressionnant. Se moque gentiment Draco

Faisant sourire les personnes présente

-Ouais je sais. Mais tu sais après que Voldemort soit –enfin- mort on me verse de l'argent pour service rendu à la communauté sorcière.

-Putain, y en a qu'on de la chance.

-Pans' je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas jurer.

-Dans une église Draco ! Dans une église.

-Ca équivaux au même !

-Alors, tu ferais mieux de ne plus en dire, je vais être sur ton dos maintenant.

-Nan ! Jure tant que tu le veux.

-Je savais qu'on s'entendrait bien.

-Mouais. . .Serpentarde.

-Merci, Draco.

-Et vous MacRow ? Reprend le blond

-Euh. . .Quelques petits boulots pa ci par là.

-Hm.

-Et vous deux ? Demande Hermione

-Je suis millionnaire ! C'est un travail je vous assure. Dit Pansy

Alors que les autr(es pouffent

-Et toi, malfoy ?

-Patron d'une entreprise.

-Ah bon ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. . .

-Dans le monde moldu.

Un silence s'insalle puis une exclamation de presque tout le monde

-QUOI ???!

-Hin, hin. . .Tu déconnes là ? Pas vrai ? Toi, Malfoy, Sang-pur, chez les moldus ? Demande abasourdi Harry

-Oui, moi Draco Angel Malfoy, sang-pur, fils de mangemort, je vis chez les moldus.

Justement son portable sonne, il'excuse et répond

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Oui ? qui a t-il Rose ? Je vous avais dit qu'aujourd'hui je ne serais pas là !

-Oui, monsieur Malfoy, mais votre bureau a été saccagé. Je ne suis partie que pour récupérer ma fille à la crèche et la ramener à la maison et quand je suis revenue votre bureau était sans dessus ,dessous. Pourtant je suis sûre de l'avoir fermée à clé ! Je sais que ça n'excuse pas. Excusez- moi monsieur Malfoy ! Je suis désolée ! Sanglote t-elle .

-Rose. . .Calmez-vous. Ce n'est rien. Laissez mon bureau dans cet état et demain je règlerais tout. D'accord ? Alors maintenant ne vous en occupez plus, refermez mon bureau c'est tout. Dit-il la voix douce.

Il raccorche et fixe son téléphone

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien ne t'en fais pas.

-Draco, ne me prends pas pour une idiote.

-On a juste saccagé mon bureau, rien de grave.

-Et tes dossier ?

-Sauf si on m'a pris mon coffre ils n'ont rien.

-Comment tu sais ?

Il sort son porte-monnaie et en sort une clé

-parce que j'ai ça.

-C'est grave si on te vole tes dossiers ? Demande Harry

-Et bien, se serait une perte qui pourrait me coûter chez, très cher.

-C'est dur d'être patron ?

-Non, pas tellement, il suffit de se faire respecter et ensuite tout baigne.

-Hm. C'était pas trop dur de vivre chez les moldus ?

Il se crispe quelque peu au souvenir d'il y a dix ans.

-. . .Un peu. Mais finalement c'est agréable.

La voiture s'arrête alors et tout le monde sort des voitures, Draco voit le couple se diriger vers eux, Blaise semble inquiet et fixe Draco, il le prend dans ses bras dès qu'il arrive à leur hauteur

-Blaise, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des infidélités à ton mari.

Ron pouffe doucement alors que Blaise lui tire les joues

-Espèce de crétin ! Sinon Pansy ne t'as pas trop embêté ?

-Hey !

-Un peu. . .Tu sais qu'elle parle un peu trop.

-Non mais oh ! Je ne vous permet pas ! Ron ! Défend moi !

-Si tu l'as défend, je divorce !

-Désolé Pansy, je garde mon homme !

Elle se renfrogne faisant éclater de rire tout le monde . Harry fixe Draco et remarque que ses yeux éteints d'une trop grande souffrance qui le hante depuis trop longtemps. Il fronce les sourcils essayant de savoir ce qu'il a . Mais aucune de ses hypothèse ne le satisfait . Sean lui prend la main et le guide à l'intérieur du restaurant qui a été loué aussi pour l'occasion. Tout les invités rentrent dans une immense salle agrémentée de plusieurs tables bien décorées, nappe blanche et des roses rouges traînant sur les tables. Sur chaque assiette un papier contenant un nom , Draco repère rapidement le sien et s'assoit, quelques secondes après il entend

-comme on se retrouve, Malfoy !

-Tu me suis ou je rêve, Potter ?

-Je sais que je suis ton plus grand fantasme mais s'il te plais un peu de tenu en public.

Draco se crispe brusquement sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, il ricane et souffle

-Que tu crois.

Soudain des plats apparaissent dans les assiettes de chacun faisant sursauter le blond

-Eh bin, tu n'es plus du tout habitué à ça.

-. . .Ouais.

-Tu compte revenir un jour ?

Draco se crispe de nouveau mais cette fois Harry le remarque et fronce les sourcils

-Ca a un rapport avec ta tristesse ?

-Pardon ? Demande le blond étonné

-Tu es triste, je le sais. Tes yeux ne mentent pas.

Il ricane en fermant les yeux

-Ne raconte pas de conneries. Je vais bien.

-. . .

-Ne me fixe pas comme ça !

-C'est bizarre mais avant je n'aurais jamais pu lire comme ça en toi.

-Tu ne lis pas en moi !

-Pas entièrement. Mais je sais , et j'en suis sûr, que tu es triste. Tu n'as personne dans ta vie ?

-Non, je n'ai besoin de . . . Personne.

Il a hésité, parce qu'il sait quand fait il a besoin de quelqu'un et cette personne n'est autre que celui qui le questionne.

-Potter, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, veux tu ?

Ce n'est pas une vrai question, juste une rhétorique mais Harry ne l'entend pas de cette oreille

-Si moi je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Tes amis ne disent rien, ne font rien . . .

-Potter, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! Ils ont fait énormément pour moi.

-Et ensuite ? Ils en ont eut marre . . .

-Stop ! Je leur ai demandé d'arrêter après trois ans. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour eux.

-Il faut savoir se reposer sur ses amis.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu partis ?!

Il porte rapidement sa main à sa bouche ,ne voulant pas s'aventurer sur ce sujet

-J'avais besoin de me ressourcer et. . .

Il ne peut finir que Sean vient de s'échouer sur les genoux d'Harry, Draco serre les dents, même s'il ne veut pas de ce sujet, une réponse après dix ans ne serrait pas dérangeante

-Chéri, tu me manques, tiens mais vous n'avez encore rien avalés !

Ils regardent tout deux leurs assiettes, penauds

-Ah ouais, Sean tu permets ?

Sean fusille du regard Draco avant d'accéder à la requête du brun et retourne à sa table

-Ca a l'air sérieux. En tout cas il est jaloux.

-Jaloux ? Ah bon ?

-. . .Des fois tu m'inquiètes, Potter.

-Tu ne veux pas arrêter ces formalités ?

-Quoi ?

-Nos noms de famille.

-Ah, je veux bien faire un effort.

-Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Draco.

-Plus difficile que tu ne le crois. . .Murmure le blond.

Ils commencent à manger leur entrée, puis d'un coup Harry se lève intriguant presque tout le monde il prend son verre et une cuillère et tape dans le verre qui résonne

-Ron. . .Veux tu arrêter de manger comme un goinfre alors que je vais parler ! Beurk ! T'essuies pas les mains sur la nappe ! Et ne me fusille pas des yeux ! Arrêtes je te dis ! Bon, donc, je tenais à faire un petit discours. Je pense que tout le monde se souvient de notre très cher rouquin, appelé aussi goinfre ou le paresseux. Je pense aussi que Dean, Seamus, Néville et moi se souvenons qu'il parlait dans son sommeil. C'est comme ça que nous avons su qu'il aimait Blaise, ses rêves étaient. . .Explicite si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Ron. . .Ne rougit pas comme ça. Mais bien sûr pour lui faire accepter bonne chance . On avait beau lui dire il hurlait à la mort et nous menaçait de mort. . .Et on appelle ça un ami. . .Il a mis dix ans à l'accepter , et maintenantà 28 ans il se mari. . .Si c'est pas merveilleux. Non Ron ne me menace pas de mort ce n'est pas gentil, range moi ce couteau !

Blaise. . .Mon cher Blaise, sincèrement , j'ai toujours aimé ton humour , tes conneries et tout. Mais tu me fais énormément penser à Hermione, je vais t'appeler 'Mione bis.

Deux « Hey » scandalisés retentissent alors que les autres rient

-'Mione, voyons. . .C'est quoi ce truc rose dans ton assiette ? T'as perdu ton soutif ?

-Attends je vérifie.

Hermione écarte son décolleté puis dit

-Non, le miens est encore en place !

-Alors regarde dans le décolleté de ta voisine ! Reprenons, un peu de sérieux pardi ! Bon , donc, Blaise tu as réussis à gagner la confiance des gryffondors , chose peu croyable vu que tu es. . .Blaise. Je vois que vous allez bien ensemble , vous connaissez parfaitement le « fusillage des yeux ». Bon d'accord j'arrêtes là ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ENFIN ensemble et marié !

Harry se rassoit fier de lui, sous les applaudissements. Il regarde Draco qui semble mécontent.

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Juste une poufiasse qui me fait du pieds. . .

Le brun pouffe

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Tu sais je suis sûr que tu pourrais hurler que tu es gay, que des filles continueraient à te faire du pieds.

Draco grommèle dans sa barbe inéxistante

-Attends deux secondes Po. . .Harry.

Il se penche vers la jeune femme et parle

-Cessez de me faire du pieds, vous salissez mon pantalon et je ne suis pas intéressé par vous.

La jeune femme perd son sourire, enlève son pied et regarde son assiette.

-L'esthétisme d'abord, hein ?

-Bah ouais.

-Tu restes toi même quand même.

-On ne peut pas se changer entièrement.

-Hm. Alors comme ça tu n'as que des coups d'un soir ?

-Je ne veux pas me caser.

-Pourquoi ?

Draco a un sourire amer et aimerait répondre « à cause de toi » mais il ne fait que répondre

-Parce que.

-C'est vachement précis ça.

-Ouais , mais, Po. . .Harry ça ne te regarde pas.

-Oui. . .Désolé.

-Hm.

-Comment tu fais si tes amants pensent que ce n'est pas que pour un soir ?

-Je leur dis clairement que c'était de la baise.

-Ah ouais, t'y vas franco.

-Il faut sinon ils ne comprennent pas.

Le dîner se termine et le bal commence, les mariés doivent faire la première danse, c'est un Ron rougissant et un Blaise souriant qui s'élancent sur la piste, tournoyant doucement sur la musique. Les autres couples rejoignent les mariés et la piste se remplie , Draco se met sur le côté , regardant ses amis danser, même pansy avec Ginny. Il sourit heureux pour eux. Ses yeux partent dans le vague en réfléchissant . Sa vie est comblée, des amis, un travail, de l'argent, une maison. . .Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi quand il regarde les autres une profonde jalousie le prends. Pourquoi eux ont-ils trouvées leurs âmes sœurs. Il a un sourire amer, quand on l'appelle

-Draco !

Il relève la tête et tombe sur Harry qui lui tend la main. Il regarde la main puis les yeux du brun qui sourit

-Une danse avec moi ?

-MacRow va être jaloux.

-Une danse ce n'est pas la mort.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur le visage du blond qui prend la main tendue, son corps s'électrise à ce simple touché, ils arrivent sur la piste et Draco pose son autre main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui lui pose sa main sur la hanche du blond, ils commencent à tourner , l'ancien serpentard perd son regard dans celui de l'ancien gryffondor qui fait de même. Soudain Draco se sent tirer en arrière ce qui l'écarte d'Harry qui regarde son petit ami l'étonnement dans les yeux

-J'peux savoir ce que tu fais Malfoy ?!

-Je danse , ça ne se voit pas ?

Le ton est sarcastique

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu danses avec mon Harry ?!!

-Parce que je l'ai invité à danser, Sean. Et je ne t'appartiens pas !

Sean sert les dents d'impuissance, tout le monde s'est arrêté de danser et regarde les trois hommes. MacRow voit rouge et ne contrôle pas sa main , mettant une gifle monumentale à Draco , la première à réagir est Pansy qui se jette sur sean en lui mettant deux gifles retentissantes . Blaise s'approche lentement , une aura meurtrière autour de lui, ses yeux fusillent Sean qui déglutit, arrivé près du brun il lève le bras pour lui donner un coup de poing, quand Draco s'interpose, faisant arrêter tout geste au noir, le blond sourit en plissant les yeux.

-Blaisen tu ne vas pas gâcher ton mariage juste pour une claque et puis Pansy l'a déjà giflé

Un silence s'en suivit puis Blaise baisse le bras et dit d'une voix glaciale et menaçante

-. . .Fais gaffe à toi, MacRow.

Draco reprend la parole

-Remettez la musique ! C'est un mariage ! Amusez-vous !

La musique est remise et petit à petit les couples retournent danser, Draco s'éloigne de la piste mais est vite rattrapé par Harry qui lui attrape le bras, le forçant à se retourner

-Draco, je suis désolé !

-Aucun soucis, ne t'en fais pas.

-Harry !

L'interpellé se retourne vers Sean, ils se fixent pendant quelques secondes puis Harry se détourne en rejoignant Draco qui est sorti du restaurant. Il découvre le blond adossé au mur fixant le ciel remplit d'étoile.

-Ca te dérange si je reste avec toi ?

-. . .Non.

Harry s'adosse alors à son tour. Draco ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être heureux en ce moment, le brun préfère être avec lui plutôt qu'avec son copain.

-Tu sais, je m'attendais à ce que tu frappes Sean.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé cela nécessaire.

-Draco Malfoy qui ne veut pas se venger ? Mais où va le monde ?

-En enfer. . .Murmure le blond

Mais Harry l'a entendu

-Tu crois que tu y es déjà, pas vrai ?

Draco le fixe avec étonnement , comment peut- il lire ainsi en lui ?

-Je suis si facile à lire ?

-Non, pas vraiment mais on s'est haït pendant plus de 7ans j'ai donc toujours essayé de deviner tes états d'esprits. Il faut bien que sa paye un jour !

Harry prend le menton du blond entre ses doigts et lui fait tourner le visage pour regarder ses joues , une est plus rouge , trace de la gifle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis sans doute la cause de votre prochaine séparation.

Harry ri légèrement

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te. . .Déranger. Reprend Draco

-Eh bien , disons que je ne contais pas finir ma vie avec lui.

-Je te plaindrais si c'était le cas.

Le brun ri de plus belle

-C'est vrai que je t'imagine très bien te foutre de moi selon mes relations.

-Tu as toujours eu des goûts. . .Etrange , concernant tes copains.

Il y a un léger silence , mais Harry prenant en main son courage de gryffondor demande

-Tu te considère comme étrange , alors ?

Sa voix est faible, comme s'il espère que Draco ne l'entende pas. Celui-ci le fixe sans oser rien dire. . .Après un long moment il dit

-Tu sais que je déteste l'aube ?

Harry fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le soudain sujet, il fait non de la tête

-Tu es parti à l'aube.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillent , il ouvre la bouche mais est coupé par Draco qui reprend

-Tu. . .Tu m'as embrassé, à peine tu m'as vu que tu es venu m'embrasser. Quand tu as mis fin au baiser tu m'as regardé dans le syeux, j'ai fixé tes lèvres alors que tu murmurais « je t'aime » , tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et tu es parti, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que. . .

Draco baisse la tête essayant de cacher ses larmes

-De. . .De me dire quoi ?

La voix est fébrile, tremblante comme prête à découvrir un secret enfouit depuis des décennies. Draco relève la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du brun il murmure du bout des lèvres

-Je t'aime. . .Maintenant encore.

Il s'approche d'Harry et l'empêche de parler en l'embrassant. Quand il se sépare l'aube se lève et Draco transplane mettant un paquet dans les mains d'Harry , le cadeau de mariage pour Blaise et Ron, plantant le brun seul, dehors avec l'aube pointant le bout de son nez. Harry rentre dans le restaurant , avise Blaise et Ron et leur fonce dessus mettant dans les mains du noir le paquet il dit

-De la part de Draco. Blaise dis-moi où il habite !

-Quoi ? Mais pour. . .

-Tout de suite !!!

Blaise sursaute légèrement puis lui donne l'adresse, Harry fouille dans ses poches et donne un autre paquet à Ron en disant

-Merci. Ca c'est de moi. Bon mariage et bonne lune de miel !

Après une brève étreinte il transplane à l'adresse indiquée. Il se retrouve devant la porte d'une villa, il sonne, plusieurs fois, avec impatience et enfin Draco vient lui ouvrir. Ils se regardent dans les yeux et enfin Harry le prends dans ses bras et lui dit

-Je t'aime. . .Je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

-Tu sais que ça fait dix ans que je t'attends ? Dix ans que je me morfondais, que je dormais à peine, rien que le fait d'entendre ton nom me mettait en dépression.

Harry le sert plus fort encore

-Putain, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai voulu revenir en arroère pour te dire « moi aussi » . Pour que tu ne partes pas. Tu as été lâche , c'est le comportement des serpentards ça. Pas des gryffondors.

-Je sais, mais j'avais trop peur, tu ne m'avais rien dit, rien. J'ai donc décidé de partir. . .

-Pendant huit ans !! Huit ans ! Tu te rends comptes du temps que c'est ?!

-Hey, tu habites ici, toi. Je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé même si je n'étais parti qu'un an.

-Tu aurais demandé !

Un sourire prend le brun qui donne un baiser sur la joue pâle.

-Et MacRow ?

-. . .Je l'avais déjà oublié celui là. . .

Un rire résonne

-Je peux entrer ?

-Ah. . .Oui bien sûr !

Ils se séparent et Draco s'efface pour laisser passer le brun qui la porte d'un coup de main de l'autre il prend la main du blond et le traîne à sa suite

-Tu veux me conduire dans ma chambre alors que tu n'es jamais venu ?

-Oh, oh ! Je vois ce que tu sous-entends, tu veux déjà être dans ton lit avec le plus beau brun que la terre a créée !

-. . .Nan mais quel vantard !

-Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire.

-l'amour rend aveugle , je te rappelle .

Un murmure lui répond

-Et c'est mieux comme ça . . .

-Sinon je verrai tout tes défauts ?

-Oui.

-Mais je les connais déjà. Mais ils font partit de toi et je t'aime comme ça.

-Tu deviens fleur bleu.

-je sais. Et là c'est la cuisine.

-Ah. . .C'est trop grand ici.

-Où veux tu aller ?

-Dans ta chambre. Nous aurons le temps d'essayer les autres endroits.

Draco pouffe puis tire le brun derrière lui, montant un escalier, prenant le premier couloir et la cinquième porte à droite. Ils se retrouvent , enfin, dans la chambre du blond.

-C'est sombre. Et après tu te plains de tomber en dépression.

-Disons que ça va avec mon humeur.

-Ah bon ? Je te rends maussade ?

-Je voulais dire « ça allait ».

-Ouais , c'est mieux.

Harry se rapproche de Draco et le prend dans ses bras, il embrasse son cou et mordille légèrement , souriant en entendant de petit gémissements. Il murmure tout contre l'oreille du blond

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai eu envie de t'entendre gémir sous mes caresses.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai eu envie que tu me fasses gémir sous tes caresses.

Harry sourit doucement il passe ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Draco et le retire délicatement et avec lenteur. Il frôle de ses lèvres le torse blême du blond et mordille la chair tendre du cou, créant frissons et gémissements , le brun déboutonne le pantalon, se retrouvant accroupit devant le boxer de draco qui a une respiration quelque peu saccadée. Attendant avec impatience qu'Harry le touche enfin. Il murmure son nom, attisant le désir 'Harry. Il se relève et pousse délicatement Draco vers le lit et se laisse tomber au dessus du blond qui s'approprie ses lèvres dans un long baiser sauvage . Draco se décide enfin à enlever les vêtements du brun arrachant presque tout les boutons de la chemise dans son empressement , ce qui fait rire Harry. Ils se retrouvent rapidement en boxer , Draco fait glisser ses mains le long du torse du brun alors qu'Harry lui arrache presque son dernier vêtement , il se redresse légèrement pour admirer le corps étendu au dessous du sien ce qui fait rougir Draco qui détourne la tête , se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise . Harry le remarquant l'embrasse et lui chuchote

-Je n'ai jamais vu plus beau corps de ma vie.

Un sourire illumine le visage blond

-Vil flatteur !

Ils s'embrasse à nouveau à en perdre haleine, un autre boxer vole dans la pièce rejoindre d'autres vêtements , le brun lèche le torse blême mordillant les tétons sur son passage ou la chair tendre des hanches, il reçoit gémissements et grognements sous ses caresses l'encourageant a continuer . Il arrive devant le sexe dressé du blond et le frôle de sa bouche avec lenteur , envoyant frissons d'anticipation à Draco qui gémit en sentant une langue retracer sa longueur, d'un seul coup Harry le prend en bouche et commence un lent va et vient , de ses mains il caresse le torse pâle avec envie, il augmente petit à petit la vitesse de ses va et vient et en récompense les gémissements s'accentuent.

-Harry ! Oui ! Ah. . .Je vais. . .Je vais venir. . .HARRY !!

Et il se libère dans la bouche du brun qui glisse deux doigts entre ses lèvres pour les imprégner de la semence puis il avale et s'empresse d'embrasser son amant avec envie. Draco reprend peu à peu son souffle, il sent un doigt rentrer en lui et écarte encore plus les jambes gémissant sourdement

-Tu m'excites tellement Draco. . .

-C'est. . .C'est une bonne nouvelle alors.

Un second doigt rejoint le premier et enclenche de très lent va et vient

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-Quoi donc ?

-. . .D'aller aussi lentement.

-Disons plutôt que je te réserve pour la suite.

-Alors dépêche toi, je veux pas attendre plus longtemps encore !

-A tes ordres mon amour.

Draco rougit sous le surnom, Harry retire alors ses doigts et se place, il pénètre doucement le blond qui ferme les yeux pour ressentir tout le plaisir que peut lui procurer le brun juste en le pénètrant

-Bouge, Harry.

Ledit Harry obéit et enclenche ses va et vent, rapidement il devient de plus en plus brutal, sortant et rentrant dans le corps de Draco de manière éffrainée les gémissements se transforment en cris, les coups de butoirs s'acharne sur la prostate plus sensible que jamais et le blond ne peut que se tenir aux larges épaules, plantant ses ongles dans la chair quand le plaisir le prend aux tripes. Le brun le pilonne violemment, plantant ses dents dans le cou blanc pour retenir ses cris. La sueur les recouvre d'un manteau transparent, ils s'embrassent à en perdre le souffle, mélangeant leurs langue et leurs cris. Draco ressent le plaisir dans tout les pores de sa peau et il sent qu'il va bientôt jouir , Harry sent les parois de chair se resserrer autour de son sexe et ne tint plus, jouit profondément en Draco qui lui se repend entre leurs deux corps . Ils restent ainsi durant de longue minute à reprendre leur souffle et enfin Harry se retire du corps chaud, rapidement Draco sent le sperme couler sur ses cuisses mais n'en tint compte, préférant se coller à Harry qui les recouvre de la couverture en raffermissant sa prise sur les hanches de Draco.

Une semaine plus tard

Blaise Zabini-Weasley , Ron Weasley-Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont dans le salon de la maison du couple Potter-Malfoy, en train de rire. Les couples ont fini par se souder et s'attacher énormément , un seul couple est marié mais les autres pensent que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Tu sais Blaise, ton mariage avec Ron, restera le plus beau mariage de ma vie. . .

OWARI


End file.
